Sin Wagon
by ChaosCat413
Summary: El tráfico de V en la zona cinco ha subido hasta llegar a molestar a la reina de Louisiana y a la autoridad, por ese motivo Eric ha decidido enviar a Ginger y luego a Pam a investigar un tema que en circunstancias habituales no le importaría lo más mínimo. Pero no solo a los vampiros les molesta que un grupo de demonios se dediquen a la venta de V.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: fic de dos caps, mmm… iba a ser un one shot pero es demasiado largo así que supongo que lo corto por aquí y publico otro día. Pues… ya está, ni spn ni true blood me pertenecen… sorry por las posibles cagadas, tengo los libros de los vampiros sureños mucho más recientes que la serie y no sé… tampoco es que Pam sea tan relevante en los libros.**

Doscientos años, ese era el tiempo que Pam llevaba siendo la hija vampírica de Eric Northman, sheriff de la zona cinco. De no tener relación alguna con Eric, la rubia nunca se hubiera visto en aquellas desagradables circunstancias ni en aquel momento ni nunca antes en el pasado, claro que tampoco hubiera vivido mucho más de los treinta años que tenía más o menos cuando se convirtió.

En aquel momento, Pam estaba en medio de un lodazal, destrozando sus sandalias de Louis Vuitton y llenándose de barro hasta las cejas. ¿El motivo por el cual lo hacía? Sin duda era que Eric se lo había pedido, pero la culpa era toda de Ginger. Los humanos nunca eran confiables, y aquella tontísima vampirofila resultaba serlo menos que más.

Durante los últimos meses el tráfico de V en la zona cinco se había extendido y al parecer aquello no era cosa de la reina de Louisiana, se trataba de un tema de traficantes humanos. A modo de investigación, Eric había decidido enviar a Ginger como interesada compradora de V con un localizador y la orden de que regresara lo antes posible, pero la rubia llevaba más de dos días sin pisar en el _Fangtasia_ y su localizador no se movía de cierta cabaña en medio de la nada entre Monroe y Ruston.

La cabaña de madera se veía cubierta por la maleza, pero Pam podía verla desde lejos. Se apresuró y dio un par de vueltas examinando si Ginger seguía por allí. Lo más probable es que se la hubiera comido un cocodrilo y que el localizador se hubiera perdido cerca del lugar, pero igualmente decidió investigar.

Había algo de luz y gente en el interior. Seis personas, y entre ellos la rubia que tenían por tendera en el bar, ¿en que estaría pensando? Se paseaba a sus anchas charlando con aquellos tipos. Pam suspiró, desafiar así a Eric Northman, aquella traición no quedaría impune.

Subió las escaleras que daban a la entrada y abrió la puerta sin pensárselo por un minuto. Les partiría el cuello a todos y volvería a casa tiraría aquellos bonitos zapatos y se habría acabado. Eric buscaría otra tendera para su bar y fin de la historia.

Se quedó por unos segundos con la mirada fija en Ginger, era su cuerpo pero no era ella.

— ¿Quién coño eres?

Los ojos de Ginger parpadearon volviéndose completamente negros a la par que sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa sardónica. El resto de los allí presentes se mantenían en silencio con la mirada fija en Pam que aunque todavía sorprendida y llena de barro seguía fría e impasible al ojo de cualquiera que la viese.

— Ginger no está en casa, Barbie. — dijo una pelirroja de labios carnosos.

Pam sonrió, aquellos estúpidos demonios se metían en todo y molestaban más de lo que contribuían a la sociedad sobrenatural. Pam detestaba en especial a los hombres lobo, pero los demonios tampoco formaban parte de sus mejores amigos. Siempre ocupando los cuerpos del ganado e ignorando que el mundo que destruían a diario también era en el que habitaban. Podían irse todos al mismísimo infierno y celebrar una fiesta de pijamas eterna allí solitos.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella pelirroja era quien lo dirigía todo, se quedó por un momento mirándola de arriba abajo.

— Que lástima me da tu recipiente. — Pam caminó hacia Ginger y la tomó por la barbilla. Por un momento pensó en dirigirse al demonio que la poseía pero cambió de opinión y se dirigió de nuevo a aquel otro ser superior. — ¿Me la vais a devolver?

Todos los demonios en la cabaña de madera rieron, Pam levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca.

— Salid todos un momento — ordenó la pelirroja. Todos los allí presentes a excepción de la vampira y Ginger se marcharon. — Tú también, esta es una conversación entre ella y yo.

Pam y la demonio se quedaron solas en la cabaña, la tensión se podía cortar.

— Soy Abaddon — la demonio le guiñó un ojo a la par que la empujaba con sus poderes demoniacos a sentarse en una silla. La vampira sacó sus colmillos instintivamente. La pelirroja sonrió insinuante y pasó sus manos por los hombros de Pam — Tenemos un problemilla por aquí, no es que vaya a darle explicaciones a una alimaña como tú, pero parecemos compartir objetivos…

—¿La venta de V?— preguntó Pam. Cruzó las piernas y siguió con la mirada el voluptuoso cuerpo de Abaddon, aquel recipiente era muy atractivo, mucho— ¿Qué ganáis con la venta V? Es un asunto de vampiros, alimañas nos has llamado creo.

—Sí, ya — Abaddon caminaba de arriba abajo ligeramente abrumado por aquella situación. No le gustaba nada tratar con aquellos bichos de penúltima categoría, pero le divertía. Se acercó a Pam y tomó su rostro, la reacción de la vampira fue la que esperaba, sacó sus colmillos. La pelirroja sonrió acariciando aquellos finos y afilados dientes — Es lo que ocurre cuando dejas que un demonio de cruce de caminos a cargo del infierno. He estado fuera demasiado tiempo y nadie parece tener agallas por aquí.

— Vaya, pobrecita — se rio Pam.

Abaddon abofeteó a la vampira que mantenía sus colmillos fuera, orgullosa de su condición de no muerta.

— Eres muy presuntuosa para ser tan poca cosa —. Se separó de la rubia y suspiró, pisaba en el suelo con aquellas botas oscuras. — ¿Para qué servís los vampiros? Creo que os asemejáis a los juguetes sexuales, con toda esa agresividad y fuerza inútil.

La pelirroja arrimó sus labios a los de la vampira, respirando prácticamente sobre la piel de la no muerta. Abbadon se separó de Pam por un momento con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras la rubia observaba aquellos labios carnosos pintados de rojo.

— No parece que tú, con toda tu fuerza demoniaca realmente puedas hacer mucho más —se jactó Pam levantándose de la silla y apoyándose en la ventana de la cabaña. — Un demonio menor te ha robado el trono de reina del infierno ¿no?

El caballero del infierno se relamió los labios, quizá podía jugar un poco con aquella vampira tan creída y demostrarle que ningún diablillo menor iba a quitarle su puesto en el infierno.

— No me lo ha robado — se rio al pensar que alguien tan patético como Crowley podría haberle robado nada a ella —. Técnicamente, no había nadie más y como he dicho antes, nadie parece tener agallas por aquí. ¿Cuál es la jerarquía vampírica? ¿El más viejo os da con un bastoncito en la cabeza cuando os portáis mal? —La demonio se rio sola pensando en lo simples que eran aquellas criaturas— No, Crowley no me ha robado el trono, yo solo soy la más adecuada regente de Lucifer.

— Menuda chorrada, Lucifer solo fue un amante más de Lilith.

— Ahh, Lilith la vampira — Abaddon rio, miró a Pam con cierta condescendencia. — Tan patética como la demoniaca ¿adivinas quién le dio la muerte verdadera?

La pelirroja se acercó a la vampira y tiró de su pelo disfrutando del rugido de esta que volvía a sacar sus dientes. Con su mano libre rodeó la cintura de la rubia y la arrastró hacia su cuerpo, besándola al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba aquella camisa rosa llenada de barro. Pam deslizó sus manos por debajo de la cazadora de piel que llevaba la demoniaca chica, que tiró nuevamente del lacio y rubio cabello para apartarla ligeramente de ella.

— No, no, no, no se toca— Abaddon agarró las manos de la vampira con avidez y presteza, anudándolas con aquella camisa sucia a las espadas de la rubia.

— Así que estas son las reglas con las que quieres jugar — dijo Pam riéndose, estaba excitada con la idea de morder aquel recipiente y alimentase de él—, pero creo que antes tendríamos que solucionar lo del V.

— Me da igual la sangre de vampiro, vine a Louisiana para terminar con esta estupidez — dijo poco antes de lamer del cuello a la clavícula de la vampira. — Cuando me deshaga de Crowley se habrá terminado todo lo del V.

Las manos de Abaddon se escurrieron por la cintura de la vampira, bajando la cremallera de aquella falda de tubo dejando que esta cayera hasta los sucios zapatos. Pam pasaba la lengua por sus colmillos, ansiosa por otro beso. La nariz de la demonio acariciaba la piel de la rubia oliéndola, y besándola. Absurdamente, se dejaba llevar por aquel impulso tan primitivo, aquella debía ser la ventaja de los vampiros sobre el resto de seres, causar atracción física.

Pam decidió olvidar aquella norma de no tocar cuando los labios de Abaddon se posaron sobre su baja barbilla y empezaron a deslizarse hacía su boca. Se deshizo de aquel nudo rompiendo su camisa, tiró de aquella chaqueta de cuero hacia atrás y paseo sus dedos por la espalda de la pelirroja hasta acariciar su cadera.

La demonio se irritó ante la desobediencia de aquella estúpida pero atractiva alimaña, la empujó contra la pared de aquella mugrienta cabaña y clavó sus uñas sobre la pálida piel de la vampira. Pam ahogó un gemido en su garganta al notar la lengua de Abaddon recorrer la sangre caliente que se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo. Le excitaba que jugase a ser un vampiro, sobre todo porque era poco común que un vampiro se aparease con otro.

— ¿Quién es el vampiro? — rio Pam. Apartó los rojizos rizos de la demonio de su cuello y sacó sus colmillos a la par que los clavaba en la carne de aquel recipiente que poco tenía que ver con el demonio que la ocupaba.

La rubia succionó un poco de sangre y rápidamente se apartó con una mueca de asco.

— Olvidé decirte que este cuerpo está muerto.

Abaddon reía a carcajadas acariciando aquellas pequeñas incisiones que Pam le había causado con sus colmillos.

La vampira estaba irritada, impulsada por su propia rabia cogió a la pelirroja por la cabeza y le retorció el cuello. Aquello hizo que Abaddon riera doblemente, se apartó, recolocó su cuello y sonrió a la vampira justo antes de abalanzarse sobre sus labios nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Abaddon seguía riendo frente aquel acto irreflexivo de la rubia, la tomó por la barbilla y acercó sus labios a su oído.

— Muy mal, has sido una vampirita mala — susurró para estallar en carcajadas nuevamente a la par que sus uñas se clavaban sobre la carne de Pam.

La rubia se mantenía alerta, quieta, observando a la pelirroja que ahora caminaba de arriba y abajo. Estaba a su merced, indefensa y a la vez atraída por la caballero del infierno. Esperaba que al menos hubiera sexo entre ellas, porque no estaba dispuesta a esperar mucho más de aquella chulería demoniaca si no había por lo menos un aliciente. Estaba claro que alimentarse de aquel bello recipiente no era posible.

En aquellos movimientos por la cabaña de madera, la pelirroja no estaba distraída de lo que Pam hiciera o dejase de hacer. Tenía la mirada fija en las heridas que le había causado, como si nada ya regeneradas.

— Podríais ser tan útiles los vampiros si no os quemaseis con el más leve rayo de sol —. No solo por las cualidades regenerativas, también contaba con la rapidez y la fuerza dignas de un gran depredador. — Haríais unos soldados ideales, rápidos y eficientes, incluso como recipientes.

Por un momento parecía admirarla, aún en aquella delicada debilidad vampírica que podía morir con un solo golpe de gracia.

— Lo dices como si los demonios no tuvieran debilidades. — Se encaminó directa a Abaddon y acarició sus labios dejando caer sus dedos por encima de su camiseta y respirando sobre la piel de la demonio.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una risotada. Tal vez los demonios sí tenían unas cuantas debilidades, pero no ella. Sí, una trampa para demonios podía haberla tenido inactiva durante mucho tiempo y podía no resultar infalible siempre, pero las caricias de un ser de penúltima categoría no eran su debilidad, podían ser un capricho pero jamás una debilidad.

Pam deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de la demonio y desabrochó su cinturón.

— Me recuerdas a una especie de perrito, te digo que no y tú vuelves a intentarlo — dijo Abaddon. Pam se rio divertida, le gustaba que se negase a fin de cuentas estaba clarísimo que lo quería del mismo modo que ella, lo único que no tenía claro era si podía sentir algo con aquel cuerpo muerto. — ¿Sabes lo que realmente ocurrió con la Lilith vampira?

— Sorpréndeme. — Pam arqueó una ceja y ladeó sus labios de forma burlona.

Abaddon caminó por la habitación a la par que deslizaba el cinturón por las tiras del pantalón y lo lanzaba al suelo, miró a la vampira mordiéndose los labios.

— Lejos de lo que vuestra leyenda dice, Lucifer se hartó de ella y yo la maté — La pelirroja empezó a reírse —, ten por cuenta que ese vampiro-hada de vuestros cuentos para dormir tranquilitos no es más que un juguete sexual más.

—¡Ugh! Hadas…— expresó con hastío la vampira. El solo pensamiento de la semi-hada de Sookie Stackhouse y cualquier cosa que se relacionase con ella le producía arcadas. — Lejos de estropearme el cuento, lo has mejorado, bonita.

La rubia deslizó sus dedos por las mejillas de la otra y agarró su cara por la barbilla atrayéndola hacia sí. Mordisqueó los carnosos labios del demonio, saboreado el contacto que aun que frío le resultaba estimulante. Abaddon paseó sus manos por la cintura de la vampira hasta su cadera y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ambos cuerpos, fríos y muertos se estremecieron por el contacto. La demonio ladeó la cabeza con indiferencia al sentir las manos de Pam escurrirse dentro de sus ajustados vaqueros.

— Siento decirte esto, amor, pero nuestra reunión va a tener que concluir— dijo Pam que sentía el amanecer cerca y no estaba dispuesta a morir por aquel ser. La vampira sacó una tarjeta del _Fangtasia_ de su falda, que aún yacía en el suelo— Puedes venir a visitarme cuando gustes.

Tras decir aquello la vampira salió despedida de aquella cabaña ajada dejando a Abaddon sola, y particularmente molesta por la poca paciencia de la vampira puesto que ya había calculado sus planes para esta.

Como caballero del infierno Abaddon tenía una larga lista de tareas por hacer, mas sus planes respecto a Pam, su capricho principal en aquel momento, le resultaban mucho más interesantes. En especial después de mandar a su pequeño escuadrón de sirvientes leales a deshacerse de los vendedores de V de Crowley. Por ese motivo, se presentó en el _Fangtasia_ a la noche siguiente.

A la altura de las circunstancias se había puesto un vestido de vinilo con su chaqueta de cuero, el cabello le caía sobre los hombros y su mirada negra se mantenía activa haciendo obvia su condición demoniaca. Un par de vampirofilos se le acercaron de camino a la barra, pero dieron media vuelta al ver que no se trataba del mismo tipo de criatura sobrenatural a la que estaban acostumbrados.

— ¿Qué te sirvo?— Preguntó Chow cuando ella se sentó en uno de aquellos taburetes rojos. El asiático atendía la barra desganado, aquello no era lo que prefería aquella noche hacer a pesar de las obvias circunstancias.

— He venido a hablar con la Barbie vampiro.

Él frunció el ceño en un primer momento, pero rápido asintió y la llevó a la parte trasera del bar. La rubia estaba sentada detrás del escritorio y al teléfono. Las dos se miraron por un momento y Pam le hizo un gesto a Chow para que se marchase a la par que cesaba aquella conversación telefónica.

El asiático se marchó y los ojos de Pam repasaron el atuendo de la demonio que sonreía con cierta superioridad.

— ¿Vinilo negro? — escéptica arqueó las cejas.

— A juego con la decoración, es una lástima que no te guste.

La vampira echó su silla hacía atrás y se levantó. Dio la vuelta al escritorio y se apoyó sobre él sin dejar por un momento de observar a la demonio, no esperaba que fuera a visitarla, no tan pronto.

— Dime, ¿has venido por lo del V o por lo que dejamos a medias ayer por la noche?

Abaddon sonrió, era obvio. Se aproximó a la rubia y la tomó por la cintura acercando su rostro al de la vampira.

Las manos de Pam rodeaban el cuerpo de la otra por debajo de la chaqueta de cuero, en busca de la cremallera de aquel vestido negro. Notaba las de la pelirroja adentrarse debajo de aquel suéter blanco acariciando su fría piel vampírica.

Cuando el zip de la cremallera empezó a sonar, Abaddon clavó las uñas en la piel de Pam introduciéndose poco a poco en su carne hasta rozar el corazón muerto de la vampira que dio un alarido. Poco a poco la sangre se extendía por el suéter blanco de la vampira y caía sobre sus pantalones de diseño. Fue en aquel momento en el que Pam se dio cuenta de su error.

— Cómo si lo necesitase — dijo la rubia vampira fingiendo indiferencia.

La caballero del infierno se separó de la rubia y la miró de reojo lamiendo la sangre de sus manos.

— No creas que falté a mis clases de anatomía vampírica, rubia— contestó Abaddon ladeando su cabeza con chulería y acariciando el corazón con las manos —. Es curioso cómo puedes vivir con esto fuera de tu cuerpo, pero si una estaca lo atravesase o le diese el sol…

Con los colmillos fuera, Pam se plantó frente a la pelirroja. Se sentía impotente y llena de rabia frente a la demonio.

—Sí, lo sé — rio Abaddon —. Sería una lástima que le sucediera algo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, con la rapidez propia de un vampiro. Era Eric, sus ojos se movieron del cuerpo de su hija vampírica cubierto de su propia sangre hasta la demonio y su jocosa sonrisa.

Por primera vez en años, Pam sentía su fragilidad y se sentía incapaz de no trasmitirla a través de su mirada. Aún irritada y molesta, trató de acercarse a Abaddon sin posar sus ojos en los de ella y acarició sus brazos fingiendo que la posibilidad de recibir la muerte verdadera no le aterraba.

Eric se mantenía alerta tratando de recordar las palabras exactas para un exorcismo. Solo había presenciado uno, cuando aún estaba bajo la protección de Godric y había sido más de trescientos años atrás.

Las manos de la rubia se deslizaban poco a poco por los brazos de Abaddon tratando de recibir su corazón de vuelta.

—Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus —, empezó a recitar el vikingo vampiro cuando Abaddon soltó de entre sus manos el corazón de Pam dejándolo caer sobre las de la rubia —Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis leg...

La pelirroja estalló en carcajadas a la par que sacaba una pequeña estaca del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Eric continuaba recitando aquel exorcismo, aunque estuviera resultando inútil, y Pam trataba de acelerarse en su amago de alejarse de la demonio.

— ¡Sorpresa! — exclamó Abaddon a la par que se giraba hacía Pam y clavaba aquella pieza de madera en el corazón que la rubia todavía tenía en sus manos.

La vampira dio un pequeño grito ahogado y explotó en un montón de sangre y coágulos. Impotente, Eric dejó el exorcismo, se mantenía alerta pero de sus ojos caían dos pequeñas lágrimas rojas.

La demonio suspiró, sonreía mirando las prendas de ropa que impregnadas de sangre yacían en el suelo.

— El tema del V está solucionado — dijo con naturalidad y girándose hacía Eric, lo apartó y caminó por el_ Fangtasia_ con la misma superioridad con la que había entrado.

* * *

**NA: en realidad, odio un poco a todos estos vampiros… no son románticos y gays como los de Anne Rice, ni doomed como los de Bram Stoker, solo son una fantasía morbosa que está bien, pero no impresiona. Mi Abaddon piensa lo mismo xD **

**sorry si esperabais lemon. **


End file.
